5x19 Bedtime Buisness
(It turns nighttime and the viewers go inside) Sky: Hey! Wow I, I can’t believe you’re here at this time. Oh uhh, come on in. Blue and I were just about to put Boris to bed. It’s been a long, and Boris a pretty sleepy duck. Do you wanna help us put Boris to bed? You do, great. (quietly) Come on. (Blue helps Boris get comfy) Sky: This is Boris’s bed. Nice and comfy, right Boris? Ah, good! (Blue tucks Boris up) Sky: This is Boris’s favorite part of bedtime: being tucked in all comfy and cozy. Goodnight Boris, sweet dreams. Hey, what’s your favorite part of bedtime? Really? Hey Blue, what’s your favorite part of bedtime? (then Blue leaves a pawprint on screen) Sky: Oh, we’ll play Blue’s Clues to figure it out. '''We are gonna play Blue’s Clues '''Cause it’s a really great game. '''Yeah! Sky: So remember: Blue’s pawprints will be on the clues, Blue’s Clues. (the pawprint yawns and leaves) Sky: Goodnight, sleep tight. You know what we need to play Blue’s Clues, our handy dandy… Kid: Notebook. Sky: Notebook. Let’s go get it. (then she goes to Side Table Drawer) Sky: Hey Side Table. What’s your favorite part of bedtime? Side Table: My pillow. It’s so soft and cuddly. Here’s your notebook.It’s a pillow one, for bedtime Blue’s Clues. (giggles) (Sky is amazed at her new pillow notebook) Sky: Look at that! Our notebook feels like a pillow. Wow, it’s so soft and cuddly, just like your pillow. Thank you Side Table Drawer. Side Table: You're welcome. Sky: '''To Play Blue's Clues, We've gotta find uh, Kids: Pawprint! Sky: '''Oh, a Pawprint! Right! And that's our first, Kids: Clue! Sky: '''A clue? Kids: A Clue! Sky: '''Then we put it in our Kids: Notebook! Sky: '''Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! '''We've gotta find another Pawprint, '''That's the second clue! '''We put it in our notebook '''Cause they're who's clues, Blue's Clues! '''We've gotta find the last Pawprint, '''That's the third clue! '''We put it in our notebook '''Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! '''You know what to do! '''Sit down in our thinking Chair '''and think, think, think! '''Cause when we use our minds, '''And take a step at a time, '''We can do, anything, (Sky ducks down and Blue Jumps to the screen, Blue says "Ba-Bow!", gets down, and then Sky gets back up) Sky: That We Wanna Do! Are you up for a bedtime game of Blue’s Clues, so we can figure out: what Blue’s favorite part of bedtime is? You are, fantastic. Let’s find our first clue. '''We are looking for Blue's clues '''Wonder where they are (Sky stops outside the bathroom) Kid: A clue, a clue! Sky: You see a clue? Where is it? Kid: Right there. Sky: Ah. (she looks around for the clue) Wait, r-right where? Kid: On the mirror. Sky: Oh, on the mirror! (Sky looks in the mirror and sees that the clue is on the mirror) Sky: Oh, it is a clue, HA! (then she goes up to the viewers) Sky: Our first clue, is: a mirror. Well, you know what we now, our handy dandy.. Kid: Notebook. Sky: Notebook right. Hey, it’s our pillow notebook, it’s so soft. Anyway, so, a mirror. Sky drawing: First let’s draw a rectangle, a smaller rectangle inside of it, and two lines like this and we have a mirror. Sky: So our first clue is a mirror. What do think Blue’s favorite part of bedtime is, with a mirror? Maybe that’s it. But, let’s keep an eye out for more clues, just to be sure. Slippery: Whoa!! (bathtub water turns on) Sky: That sounds like it’s bathtime. And that is our first order of business, bedtime business. (then Sky goes into the bathroom) Sky: '''Scrub scrub scrub scrub scrub! '''Scrub scrub, scrub scrub scrub! Slippery: '''If you wanna get clean, you gotta get in, '''you gotta get in, you gotta get in that tub and.... '''scrub, you need to scrub. To scrub our toes. Bubbly Bubbles: '''Scrub and scrub and scrub and scrub. Slippery: '''When we're in the tub, that's how it goes. Bubbly Bubbles: '''Scrub and scrub and scrub and scrub. Sky: Wait a second. Where are your toes? Show me your toes. Oh, right! So (holds up foot) then these must be my toes, right? Thanks. Slippery & Sky: '''Scrub scrub scrub your toes! '''Scrub scrub, scrub you toes! Slippery: '''You got to scrub, to scrub your nose. Bubbly Bubbles: '''Scrub and scrub and scrub and scrub. Slippery: '''Scrub it clean 'till it smells like a rose. Bubbly Bubbles: '''Scrub and scrub and scrub and scrub. Sky: Wait a second. Nose? Show me your nose? Oh. There is your nose, this must my nose, right? Thanks. Slippery & Sky: '''Scrub scrub scrub your nose! '''Scrub scrub, scrub your nose! Slippery: '''Let's scrub! Let's scrub our wrists. Bubbly Bubbles: '''Scrub and scrub and scrub and scrub. Slippery: '''Rub on the soap and give 'em a twist! Bubbly Bubbles: '''Scrub and scrub and scrub and scrub. Sky: Uh oh! Where are my wrists? Show me your wrists. Oh, okay! So then these, must be my wrists. Thank you. Slippery & Sky: '''Scrub scrub scrub your wrist! '''Scrub scrub, scrub your wrist! Slippery: '''If you wanna feel like a queen or a king, Bubbly Bubbles: '''Scrub and scrub and scrub and scrub. Slippery: '''You know that getting clean is happening. Bubbly Bubbles: '''Scrub and scrub and scrub and scrub. Slippery: '''So let’s keep on scrubbing, while we sing! Bubbly Bubbles: '''Scrub and scrub and scrub and scrub. Slippery: '''Everybody wash, everything! Everybody: '''Scrub scrub scrub scrub scrub! '''Scrub, scrub, scru-ub! (then Blue gets out of the tub and Sky pulls the drain plug out) Pail, Shovel, & Tickety: '''Pajama time! '''From my head to my toes '''and my nighttime cloths Sky: It’s pajama time. Pail: Uh oh. Sky: Come on. (then Sky and Blue go to the bedroom) Tickety: Our pajamas, they’re all mixed up Shovel: Can you help? Sky: Sure. (then Sky goes to Tickety) Sky: How can we help? Tickety: I need to find my favorite night cap. It’s purple with white polka dots. Sky: So, which night cap is purple with white polka dots? Kid: That one. Sky: Oh, yeah. This night cap is purple with white polka dots on it. Good job. Everybody: '''Pajama time!!! '''From my head to my toes '''and my nighttime clothes. Pail: I could use some help too. I need to find my bedtime pillow. It has red and white stripes all over it. Sky: Which pillow has red and white stripes? Kid: There! Sky: I see. That is the only pillow, with red and white stripes on it. Good job. Everybody: '''Pajama time!!! '''From my head to my toes '''and my nighttime clothes. Shovel: My turn. I need to find my pajamas. They’re yellow, with white flowers, and a fuzzy collar. Sky: Which pajamas are yellow, with white flowers and a fuzzy collar? Kid: Right, there! Sky: Oh yeah, I see them! These pajamas, are yellow, with white flowers, and a fuzzy collar. Shovel: Yeah! Sky: Nice work. Shovel: Thanks. (then everybody gets ready to sing but Blue needs to put on her pajamas) Everybody: '''Pajama time!!! '''From my head to my toes '''and my nighttime clothes. '''Pajama time!!! (then Sky changes into her pajamas and slippers and scats) Everybody: '''Pajama time!!! '''From my head to my toes '''and my nighttime clothes. (everybody cheers) Sky: (laughs) Wow, nice work. Thank you. Come on. (then Sky goes back to the bathroom) Sky: '''Pajama time!!! Kid: A clue! Sky: You see a clue? Great! Where is it? Kid: On the sink. (Sky looks down and was confused) Sky: On the what? Kid: On the sink. Sky: Oh, on the sink. (Sky turns around and sees the clue) Sky: Hey, There is a clue on the sink! Well, you know what we need now, our handy dandy... Kid: Notebook. Sky: Notebook, right. (sleepy) So soft, so cuddly. (falls asleep and then wakes up) Just kidding. So, a sink. Sky drawing: First let’s draw a shape that curves around for the outside, a line that curves around like this for the faucet, curves for the handles, a line for the bottom and a circle with dots for the drain. There’s a sink. Sky: So, what was our first clue? Kid: A mirror. Sky: Oh yeah, a mirror, right! And now our second clue, is a sink. What do you think Blue’s favorite part of bedtime is, with a mirror and a sink? Oh yeah, maybe! But, we better find that last clue, just to be sure. Chorus: '''Mailtime, mailtime, mailtime, MAIL TIME!!!! Sky: The mail’s here! Now? It’s almost bedtime. Come on. '''Here's the mail, it never fails '''It makes me want to wag my tail '''When it comes I wanna wail, '''MAIL!!!!!!!!!! (Mailbox enters wearing his night cap) Mailbox: Hi Sky! I got a letter here that just couldn’t wait till morning! Sky: Really? Ok. Mailbox: Have a goodnight! Sky: Thanks Mailbox. We just got a letter! '''We just got a letter. '''We just got a letter. '''We just got a letter. '''I wonder who it's from. Sky: Look it’s a letter from our friends. Boy & Girl: Hi Sky! Girl: We’re getting ready for bed. Boy: '''I love just love to put my fuzzy slippers '''and my PJ's with my zippy zippers. '''Now here's your last chance to use the toilet. Both: '''Do it now because you don't to wait… Boy: '''from a peaceful sleep and spoilt. Both: '''You don't to miss this it's our sleepy time checklist. Girl: '''PJ's. Boy: '''PJ’s. Girl: '''Toilet. Boy: '''Toilet. Girl: '''Washing up. Boy: '''Washing up. Girl: '''Reading a book. Boy: '''Reading a book. Both: '''You don't to miss this it's our sleepy time checklist. Girl: Goodnight Sky. Oh I almost forgot! Sky: Bye! Oh. (the girl drops a toothbrush out of the letter and Sky picks it up) Sky: How’d that get in there? Kid: A clue!!! Sky: Yeah, it’s a toothbru…. It’s a clue? (looks at the toothbrush) It it a clue! There’s a clue on this toothbrush! Wow! Well you know what we need now, our soft and cuddly, handy dandy… Kid: Notebook! Sky: Notebook, right. So, a toothbrush. Sky drawing: We’ll draw a long oval for the handle, a curvy shape, and lines for the bristles and we have a toothbrush. Sky: We have all three clues to figure out: what Blue’s favorite part of bedtime is. It’s time to sit in our.. Kid: Thinking chair!! Sky: Thinking chair, let’s go. (then Sky gets up and comes back because she realized she was already in it, then she slowly sits back down) Sky: Well, now that we’re in our thinking chair, let’s think. So what could Blue’s favorite part of bedtime be, with a mirror, a sink, and a toothbrush? Well, what is we had a mirror, annnd, and it was above a sink. Yeah, but what about the toothbrush? Well, what could we do with a toothbrush, if we were in front of a sink, with a mirror? Kid: Brush our teeth. Sky: Brush our teeth! That has to be it! Blue, is your favorite part of bedtime brushing your teeth? Blue barks: Yes!! Sky: We Just Figured Out Blue’s Clues! '''We Sat on Down '''Figured it out '''What Blue's Clues were all about '''Wow, you know what? '''We're really smart! Sky: Let’s go brush our teeth. (then Sky joins with Slippery and Blue in the bathroom) Slippery: Are you ready for your favorite part of bedtime Blue? (then Blue gets on her stool and Sky comes up to the sink and Slippery gives everyone their toothbrushes) Sky: Let’s brush our teeth. We have our toothbrushes, but, what else do we need to brush our teeth? (then Slippery gets a tissue box, comb, and toothpaste) Kid: The toothpaste. Sky: Exactly. The toothpaste, that will really help us get our teeth clean. (then Blue puts toothpaste on Sky’s and Slippery’s toothbrush) Sky: Ah. It looks like we’re ready, for the Toothbrush Tango. Slippery: Yay! Sky: '''The time has come '''to make our teeth shine bright! '''We do it every night, '''to wash away the apple and the mango! Sky: Or whatever else you had to eat. '''We do the Toothbrush Tango! '''We start with paste, but just a little. '''We brush the sides, and then the middle. Slippery: '''We clean the backs, '''the tops and bottoms! Sky: '''Doing the Toothbrush Tango! '''Come on, brush with me! '''It feels so clean! '''Brush all around and round. '''Don't forget to....Rinse and spit! (then everybody rinses and spits out water in the sink) Sky: Yeah Blue, brushing your teeth is your favorite part of bedtime. You know, I really like it too. Wow, there are so many great things to do at bedtime. (then Blue starts getting sleepy) Sky: Oh, it looks it’s time for Blue to climb into bed for her bedtime story. (then Sky and Blue head to the bedroom then Blue gets into bed and Sky Turns on the lamp by Blue’s bed) Sky: Ok Blue, are you comfy? Are you comfy and cozy? Good, so what bedtime story do you wanna here tonight? (picks up the book Blue chose) This book is called “Bedtime Business”. (then Sky gives the book to Blue) Sky: "It’s nighttime now, there’s no more sun, bedtime business has just begun." (Blue turns the page) "Bathtime is first, get in the tub, but don’t forget to scrub and scrub." (Blue turns to the next page) "It’s pajama time now, and I know what to wear, I pick my pajamas with careful care." Hey, remember how we helped Tickety, Shovel and Pail find their pajamas? (then Blue turns to the next page) Sky: "Next I get to brush my teeth. It’s my favorite part, so it’s a treat." Hey, look. There’s a mirror and a sink and a toothbrush. Just like our clues, remember? (then Blue turns to the last page) Sky: "Now to bed, I must go. Comfy and cozy, please turn the lights low. We read a story and say “goodnight”, my bedtime business, is done, for tonight." (then Blue puts the book away and gets all comfy) Sky: Goodnight Blue, sleep tight. (then Sky turns off the lamp and leaves) Sky quietly: Goodnight Tickety, sweet dreams. Goodnight Boris. Thank you so much for all your help. '''Now it's time for so long, '''But we’ll just sing just one more song! Sky: Goodnight Shovel and Pail. '''Thanks for doing your part! '''You sure are smart! '''You know, with me and you and our friend Blue '''We can do (yawns) anything Sky: That We Wanna Do! Night Side Table Drawer. And goodnight to you. (then Sky sits in the thinking chair and goes to sleep as the viewers leave) THE END Category:Fun with Sky